


Just Guys Being Dudes

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A COUPLE OF GUYS BEING GAY, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, based on the dumbest inside joke, crackfic, dudes being guys, just a couple guys being dudes, this thing is so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have a thing they do: Prompto calls him cute, Noctis threatens to kiss him.You can see where this is going.





	Just Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> I have to preface this by saying that this thing was based on [this video](https://twitter.com/dragaiia/status/1140088306895638528?s=21) as well as an obnoxious inside joke between my close friends and family where we subvert the "that's gay" nonsense.
> 
> It doesn't go deeper than that. It's just stupid, unedited nonsense. Enjoy.

Noct was sprawled on the couch on his back, supported by a pillow, with a report in one hand and a pen in the other; though, the pen was just for show, since he had no fucking idea what he was reading. Normal high schoolers didn't have to decode economic reports on Lucian tomatoes, so why did _he_?

Being a prince was so unfair.

Prompto barged in the, admittedly( _don't tell Ignis_ ), unlocked front door, kicking off his shoes in the hallway. He walked into the living area with his bag slung over one shoulder, face flushed like he just got back from a run (which was probably all it was, honest). He dropped the bag by the sectional and plopped down on the couch, letting out a lamented sigh.

"No~ct," he whined, a bit of flair in his voice. "Why you over there looking so cute today?" He added in a once-over with his eyes, just for emphasis, then smirked.

"Prom," Noct sighed, dropping the report on his chest. "If you don't stop right now, I'll have to kiss you on the lips."

"Well then say no more!"

Prompto leaped from one part of the sectional to where Noct lay sprawled, landing with a bounce on the cushions, and just barely giving Noct just enough time to dodge out of the way of a stray knee that almost impaled his stomach. Their faces hovered inches apart, Prompto's smile bright in his face, both breathless from chuckling. As the giggles died down, Prompto pulled away, waving him off.

"I'm just kidding, bro," he laughed, rolling his neck against his hand. "That's so gay, what the fuck?"

"Dude, I was kidding, too," Noct retorted with his own laugh, retrieving the report from where it fell off the couch. "I wouldn't do that either, it's whatever."

"Yeah, I'm so _sure_." Prompto laughed again, then stretched his arms above his head. "Need a shower, see ya in a few, cutie!" He threw up a peace sign and then began leaving the room toward the back hallway.

"Aw, later, babe," Noct called after him as he disappeared from the room, settling back onto the couch.

It was routine, it was normal, and didn't mean a damn thing. It started as a joke about a month or so prior, and now it just turned into a greeting that happened at least once a week.

So when it happened again a few days later, it wasn't so unusual.

Prompto barged into the apartment, again, this time not fresh off of a run, but from a shopping trip. At least, it seemed that way, judging by the red bag slung over one arm from an electronics store. The bag ended up on the coffee table, and Prompto plopped down on the sectional again with a sigh.

"Noct," he whined, turning his head to where Noct was sitting on the couch, mulling over yet another report. "Why are you so fucking cute all the time?"

"Prom," Noctis replied, matching his tone. "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll have to kiss you."

"That a promise?!"

"Fuck yeah."

"Don't mind if I do!"

He bounded over to Noct's side of the couch, but didn't fall onto it this time. Instead he stood in front of it and planted his hands on either side of Noct's head, pinning him between himself and the couch, with ample distance between them. However, he leaned in, close enough that Noct shuddered from the hot breath on his face, and from how intense Prompto's blue eyes looked just staring at him like that.

It was just part of the game, but his heart was racing, which made absolutely no sense. And he felt too warm, and Prompto was still too far away.

"Dude, I'm just playing," Prompto said on a stage whisper, pulling away with a laugh. "I'm not gay or anything."

"Definitely more gay than me," Noct replied, though his voice felt a bit strange.

"I'm not even a _little bit_ gay!" He pointed a dramatic accusatory finger at Noct. "You might be a little bit gay."

"Am not, dude," he forced a laugh, but even to himself it sounded empty.

"You tired, buddy?" Prompto asked, dropping the flirty bravado.

"Little bit," he lied; okay, it wasn't a lie, but he wasn't more tired than usual. Something was definitely off, though.

"Whatever you say, cutie," Prompto sang, grabbing a controller off the coffee table and plopping down on his side of the couch again. "How about I kick that perky ass of yours at Tekken?"

"Only if I beat yours first."

"Sure you're not a little gay?"

"Only if you are."

Prompto threw a pillow at him, they laughed, then they gamed, then they had a sleepover in the same bed. Nothing gay, though. Not even a little bit. Cuddling's not _gay_.

Morning came, and Noct awoke with groggy realization that Prompto was leaning over him, staring into his face, with his hands and knees on either side of his body like some kind of large cat.

"Prom, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat up, his voice thick with sleep and face hot, probably from having his best friend hovering over him. Probably.

"Anyone ever tell you your sleepy face is fucking adorable?" he asked in reply, leaning in close enough that their noses brushed together.

"Maybe my dad like ten years ago," he replied with a yawn.

"Dude~," Prompto whined, nuzzling their noses together. "Play along."

"But 'm sleepy," he whined back, stifling another yawn.

"Sleepy and _adorable_!"

"Shut up or I'll have to put my lips on your mouth."

"Not if I do it first, cutie."

"Then do it already."

If anyone ever asked him why he said it, and why a very large part of him flat-out meant it, he couldn't answer, not coherently, and not without many hours of psychology lessons and therapy. But he did say it, and with conviction, and exasperation, and with a pointed look straight into Prompto's face, into his eyes that absolutely gleamed in the morning light.

"Dude," Prompto said back, his voice in whisper and dusting over his face.

He then surged forward, their lips crushing together a bit too far off-center, but Noct really didn't _care_ , and ran his hands through bed head blond hair, while Prompto's ran down his back and pulled him in close. Electricity sparked between them, even with their clash of teeth and tongues not quite matching up; it was imperfect, and yet it was still perfect, somehow. Prompto adjusted his approach, Noct adjusted his angle, and then they found a rhythm, something that was soft and exhilarating and lovely and almost too much all at the same time. He had to breathe hard through his nose, and loud, and Prompto sank his teeth into his bottom lip and he felt like he died, but in a good way.

And then, all too soon, Prompto pulled back with a gasp, but not far enough, and instead leaned his forehead against Noct's with a sigh.

"So, dude, need to tell you something," he laughed, the sound breathless and airy.

"What's that?"

"Turns out I'm _hella_ gay."

"Dude, that's gay." Noct leaned forward just enough to peck Prompto on the lips again. "Almost as gay as me."

"Dude." Noct's head hit the pillows, Prompto leaning over him with another breathy chuckle. "You're fucking cute."

"Keep that up and you have to kiss me again."

"Say no more."

It was the dumbest way they could've started dating, but Noct wouldn't have had it any other way, since it was their own way and no one else's.


End file.
